Science Harvey
Kieron "Citizen Science" Harvey is a housemate from Big Brother 6. Profile A 35-year-old musician, from Leeds, who prefers to be called Science the Great - Science for short. Describes himself as 'pimped out, outspoken and a bit like James Dean', he believes he has a 'rare talent' and admits his favourite three songs of all time are his own. He went on the show to promote himself and his band, Urban Promotions. Science believes he is a massively talented musician destined for success. He described himself as "a bit like James Dean but without the motorcycle and tight jeans." Film: Scarface, Lassie TV Show: The Simpsons Book: Secrets Of Masons Food: Jerk Chicken, rice and peas Quote: "I'm too much to handle, they can see my rare talents could give me an advantage and I am a competitor." Big Brother 6 On Day 12, it was revealed to the House that all housemates would face the public vote as a result of one housemate breaking the rules regarding the discussion of nominations; this housemate was Vanessa. On Day 15, Science survived the public vote and Lesley was evicted from the House. On Day 39, after receiving four nominations from his fellow housemates, Science faced eviction against Maxwell. He survived the public vote on Day 43. Big Brother told the housemates that the nominations on Day 46 were optional. However, this was a lie. As always, nominations were compulsory; and those that did not nominate would face the public vote. As Science did not nominate, he faced the public vote. On Day 50, it was revealed to the House that Vanessa and Makosi had received the most public votes after receiving 26% and 47% of the vote respectively. On Day 53, Science was nominated for eviction once again, after receiving five nominations from his fellow housemates. On Day 57, Science was evicted from the House after receiving 50.5% of the public vote over Orlaith. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Science did alot of work in thw london urban industry and around the uk. He hosted events gave awards for positive achievements of young peoples in different reigions of the uk for various different organisations. he also hosted awards at the mobos and channel u awards. He spent 2 and a half years working in londons urban scene after big brother. Now science lives in leeds and is working and building up a business with a positive outcome. Gallery Science2.jpg|Science holding a blackboard in the Big Brother 6 living area Science1.jpg|Science dressed as a dog for a Big Brother 6 task Science4.jpg|Science leaves the Big Brother 6 House Science5.jpg|Science poses for the photographers after leaving the Big Brother 6 House Science3.jpg|Science is interviewed by Davina McCall after his eviction from the Big Brother 6 House Trivia *After receiving 18 nominations, Science received the second highest amount of nominations over ever Big Brother 6 housemate; Derek Laud received the most. *After being evicted with 50.5% of the vote, Science was evicted by the second closest vote in Big Brother history. **He was evicted by the closest ever two-way vote in Big Brother history. *Science was one of the first ever six housemates to refuse to partake in standard Big Brother nominations. **He faced the public vote for doing this. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 6 Housemate